One Dance
by Lost-Wolf10
Summary: Haruhi is called to a midnight date and she has been asked for only one thing... A Dance.


Summary: Haruhi is called to a midnight date and she had been asked for only one thing. Dance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club... if I did do you think I would be writing fanfics? Seriously people the story would be even more confusing if I did. -_-

Warnings.

Rated K+ for kissing

TamaHaru don't like don't read

A/N – Okay so I normally don't write TamaHaru but I have a friend who does like the pair. I think talking with her got me thinking about the pair and well anyway this is what popped in my head; and you know me I get something in my head it wont go away until I write it. ^_^ So read on my lovelies. And by the by this Fanfic is dedicated to AG hope you like it girl. ^_^

LW

**One Dance**

The moon shone through the window and lit up the halls in an eerie yet enchanting glow. Haruhi walked down the halls of the school wondering why she was there. She really hated this but her curiosity demanded she come. A curtain moved from the breeze that came from the doors that lead to the gardens. This was her end. She just knew it what was she doing? It was nearly midnight and and here she was trespassing on school property; in heals and a dress no less. How had she ended up in this predicament again?

* * *

Flash Back to the afternoon

* * *

Haruhi walked up the steps to her and her dad's apartment only to find a man in a fancy Armani suit holding a dressing bag and a envelope. It was Saturday and she was in casual clothes still she felt as if the Host Club had followed her home. She considered running but he had seen her so she figured it couldn't be that bad. "Um can I help you?" she asked ready to drop her groceries just in case he was a loon.

"Ah! Miss Fujioka I presume." he said briskly.

"You presume correctly." she answered. "Again can I help you with something?"

"My master request your company tonight at midnight at the school gardens." he said his tone formal and controlled. It was as if he really didn't care what she said just that he get his job done. Which was probably the case.

"And who do you work for?"

"That is none of your concern"

"And why would I meet an unknown person at the school?"

"Because it was asked of you."

_Just great._ She thought rolling her eyes she was going to sneak into the school just because an unknown person asked her to? _I will not._ She thought to herself but her held out her hand for the envelope and bag. "I'll think about it." is what she said to him. The man stared at her for a moment but nodded satisfied. He handed her the bag add the envelope her was also two other bags under the dressing bag and she had to set them down in order to get the door. She turned around to mentioned to the man that he could have helped but he was gone. She spun back around and set the grocery bags in the kitchen before coming back to grab the other bags and slam the door. "Stupid stuck up rich servants. I'll show them. Treating me as... as... as..."

"Some commoner?" Haruhi narrowed her eyes as she turned around she was really done with surprises today. "What are you doing here Kyoya-sempi?" She said her tone flat as she walked pass him to place the other two bags with the dressing gown.

"To protect the interest of the club of course."

Of course. "And what is the interest of the club today?"

"You meeting your parter to night at the school." Haruhi just rolled her eyes at the thought again with this meeting someone nonsense.

"You are the second person I have had bug me about this in no more than ten minutes." she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "And your the second person I will ask. Why would I meet this person?"

"Because if you do," he paused to push his glasses up where they belonged. "I will cut your dept to the club by two thirds." Haruhi's mouth dropped a little at the thought. _Two thirds? Really? Can I get that in writing._ She thought but again she kept that to herself and said. "Fine but I'm going to need a ride."

"Done The limo will be here at eleven thirty." With that he left as silently as he came.

* * *

Flash Back to the afternoon

* * *

That was how she ended up here, in the school, in a deep purple dress, in lavender heals, in lavender gloves that went to her elbows, and a black clutch purse. The envelope had held a not that read

One dace is all I ask.

_'One dance?' What kind of request was that. Worse yet was who had requested it? But at least the dancing lessons I'd taken for the Christmas party will finally pay off. Maybe this wont be so bad. Maybe he's just too shy to say 'hi'. Or possibly... wait a minute how would someone know I'm a girl?_ Haruhi's internal monologue came to an abrupt stop when she saw the table and the band next to it; but who she saw there was not who she expected. "Tamaki-sempi?" she said in confusion.

Tamaki was wearing his usual white suit his, blond hair messy and untamed. "Hello Haruhi." he said as her eyes took in her surroundings. The band was dressed in their best as if this was for a ball. The table was set in the whitest of linens and... oh goodness was that tuna she smelt? "W-what is going on?" she asked her voice shaky and not nearly as strong as she wanted it to be.

"Is it not obvious? I want to dance with you." came Tamaki's soft voice, steady where hers had faltered.

"But I've never danced in the girls position." she said lamely wringing her hands. She was sure he could hear her heart beating in her chest. It was as if the traitorous thing was going to bust out and fly around her head with the screaming sound that was ringing in her ears.

Then Tamaki smiled.

And her world stopped it was as if the spinning confusion inside her snapped. Tamaki walked over to her and took her hand leading her to the coble stone court that was doubling as the dance floor. The man on the piano began the first bars of a tune she recognized as "I Could Love You Like That" they stood there for the longest time just looking at each other as if they both wanted to say something but neither knew how. When the chorus began and the drums and sting instruments began to play Tamaki began to move Haruhi around the floor as gracefully as he took on life. Without any real work Haruhi fell right into step with him.

She didn't know what was happening to her. Tamaki was the guy that she found most annoying. He was the most obnoxious, pompous, self-centered guy on the planet and she couldn't stand him. But on the other hand there was this other side to him. His love and zeal for life was infectious. He cared for all those around him and for those who he didn't even know. It was as if over this time even in his most annoying moments he was stealing pieces of her heart. So small that it wasn't until this one moment she hadn't realized how he had fully consumed her heart and soul. As the song cam to a close and he pulled her to a stop their eyes locked. "Tamaki I think I've fallen for you." she said softly her eyes widening as the words reached her ears and she wished she could pull them back. Her face turned red and she wanted to run._ How could I just say that?_ She wondered in horror waiting for him to laugh at her. But Tamaki wouldn't laugh at her even if he thought her statement was ridiculous. Haruhi let her head fall and she wanted to cry.

Tamaki smiled as he gripped her chin gently pulling up to make her eyes meet his. She let her lashes fall closed as if to shut him out and his smile fell a little. "Look at me Haruhi." he said just as gently as his grip on her was. "Let me see your eyes." Slowly, reluctantly Haruhi met his eyes with hers. "There you are." his smile returned without another word he held her gaze with his and brought his lips down to meet hers. Haruhi went stiff as a board and her eyes widened in shock. A moment passed, then two, and Haruhi melted her lips softened and her mussels relaxed. Tamaki pulled back his smile having turned into a little self-satisfied smirk "I think I've fallen for you too." he said gently. Haruhi gave a cry of joy, throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him with her own zealous passion. Wrapping his arms around her waist Tamaki kissed her back and both of their hearts were in a joyous bliss.

A/N: Okay that was my TamaHaru one shot. It doesn't have a lemon so sorry to my readers that normally expect one. Hope you liked it. Love ya guys.

LW


End file.
